The present invention disclosed herein relates to a flexible led light source panel, and a flexible LED lighting device for capturing an image by using the same panel. In particular, the present invention relates to a flexible led light source panel that is used for taking a picture and making broadcasting and a film, and a flexible LED lighting device for capturing an image by using the same panel.
In recent, a lighting device using an LED needs the feeling of color, such as cooler temperature or color rendering, unlike the past in which only the brightness of a light source has been pursued. In order to satisfy such a condition, the LED has developed to a level in which it is possible to satisfy high light efficiency, high color rendering, and accurate color temperature together. The lighting device using such an LED is replacing a general lighting device and being expanded to various LED application fields including e.g., a lighting device for making broadcasting or taking a picture.
Since such LED lighting has excellent performance such as less power consumption than halogen or metal lighting, has high efficiency and long lifespan, it has an advantage in which it is possible to satisfy a condition needed for lighting equipment for a special image.
However, a typical LED device for an image needs high power light for its characteristic, and in order to overcome such a limitation, the typical LED device further needs a heat radiation structure and thus there is a limitation in which the weight of a product increases. Thus, in order to implement an LED lighting device satisfying an optimal image taking condition, a structure enabling a decrease in weight and easy to move or store is needed.
In response to such a need, an LED lighting device for broadcasting having a flexible structure is disclosed in Korean Patent Application No. 10-2009-0068669. However, since a flexible structure disclosed in the application has a limitation in achieving high power lighting when a branch or line type LED light source module is applied or implemented, a separate heat radiation structure is needed in order to satisfy a characteristic as image lighting and thus there is a limitation in the mobility and storage capability of a product.
Also, when heat radiation fabric is used as the heat radiation structure in order to improve the mobility and storage of the product, special heat radiation processing is needed, and when general fabric is used, it is difficult to emit heat from the LED because a phenomenon that the fabric absorbs heat, and thus there is a limitation in that heat is accumulated in the fabric.
When a picture is taken or broadcasting or a film is made, lighting devices having various functions are being selectively used according to the purpose. For example, a lighting device for a picture uses a flash function, in which case a xenon lamp is being used as a light source for flash lighting. Also, a lighting device for broadcasting or a film uses a continuous-light function, in which case halogen lighting having excellent color rendering is being mostly used as a light source for continuous-light lighting.
As such, since most of lighting devices for taking an image use high-power lighting, there is a need to separately purchase lighting devices satisfying heat emission, lifespan and special conditions, according to the use.
In recent, a lighting device using an LED that may replace these lighting devices is emerging, but as a configuration is provided to be suitable for various characteristics as described above and a heat radiation plate is provided in order to emit heat from a high-power LED, there is a limitation in that the weight of the product increases.
Also, there are limitations in that a continuous-light lighting device may not provide a flash effect and a diffused, continuous light lighting device generates shade when being used to produce focused light. Also, since the complexity and weight of a structure for applying various functions increase, there is a need for a lighting device that has a structure easy to carry, store and move.